


Sanctuary

by kaylaber1



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i couldn't choose one pairing, so i did all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what does it take to push everyone's favorite vulcan over the edge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ransom

You could have cut the tension with a knife. In the cold silence, the crew of the enterprise sat, waiting for orders from their acting Captain, who sat rigid in the command chair. The demands had been set. The only ray of hope that seemed to glimmer was that the Captain was alive, if badly injured. Half their cargo in exchange for his life. That was the arrangement. 

The quiet was finally broken by the sounds of the intercom switching on.

"Mr. Scott, prepare to beam myself and two security guards onto the enemy ship. " his emotionless voice reverberated off of the walls. 

"Aye sir." Came the engineer's affirmation through the speaker. 

"Spock, what in fresh hell do you think you're doing?" The ship's doctor spoke up

"I am problem solving, Doctor. We cannot risk the federation's relationship with the inhabitants of Rigel 7, and we cannot risk losing the Captain. This is the logical response."

"Like hell you're beaming onto a ship full of armed criminals alone. It's a suicide mission. I'm coming with you."

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave your post. You are a valuable member of this crew and, given the Captain's current physical state, it would be best for you to stay here and prepare the infirmary."

McCoy sighed with defeat, before grabbing the front of Spock's shirt threatiningly. 

"You two better come back in one piece or I swear to god I'll tan your Vulcan hide." He hissed, fear seeping into his voice

"Noted. Mr. Sulu, take the helm. I shall return shortly."

\----------

The mission is clear. Get in, render any guards unconscious, get Kirk, arrest the kidnappers, get out. All phasers set to stun. 

Things had gone as planned thus far. The guards had been passed out drunk, and he had his own security team watching them to be sure they stayed that way. Spock slipped into the main control room with ease. 

James T. Kirk was exactly the way he had been in the transmission; chained barbarically to the wall, bruised and battered and mostly naked, and unconscious. Spock felt the remnants of human fear leave him at this, however he kept his phaser aimed at the chair in the corner, senses still heightened and on red alert. The figure in the chair rose, stepping into the light so that he could be seen. He was human, possibly of English descent, with a slim form and a map of scars marring his face. 

"Finally come for your Captain, eh? I don't suppose you have his ransom?" He spoke with a deep voice, roughened from years of smoking

"Your ransom will not be paid. You are-"

Spock was interrupted by laughter that turned quickly to wheezing as the man's lungs momentarily submitted to their illness.

"Sorry, Gelfling. No ransom, no Captain." 

Spock was suddenly seized and restrained by two men, most likely Klingon. He struggled against them to no avail. The kidnapper walked across the room to where Kirk was chained.

"Looks like I've got myself a new toy." He growled, before licking up the side of Kirk's face, his hands wandering across the Captain's body

The room was at once filled with screams of agony as the wrists of the Klingons shattered like eggshell in Spock's grasp. He rose from where he had been dropped, green blood boiling as he made a bee line for the kidnapper. His hand closed around his throat, lifting him from the ground with inhuman strength and holding him an inch from his face. 

"You will NOT." He growled as the man's face turned a sickening shade of purple, hands uselessly clawing at Spock's own. Spock tossed him to the ground, his body hitting the floor with an awful crunching sound. Running on adrenaline, Spock managed to shatter Kirk's shackles and he lifted the Captain into his arms. 

".....Spock?" He croaked, cracking open an eye with a pained expression.

"Don't speak." The Vulcan commanded, trying to regain his famed composure. "Mr. Scott, 5 to beam up. "


	2. Squeeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't satisfied with just Spock. Now everyone must be angry.

The bar was loud, practically roaring with the exclamations of its patrons, most of which were the crews of various starships. The crew of the U.S.S Enterprise was taking a much needed shore leave on the beautiful planet, and the ship's Captain and Doctor had stolen away to the dirty little hole in the wall for a brew.

"I still can't believe that Spock actually lost his temper. I always suspected he might've had a soul."McCoy mused as he took a swig from the pint glass in front of him.

"Yes, it WAS quite uncharacteristic. He's been brooding about it ever since." Kirk responded

"Yeah that doesn't surprise me. Poor bastard isn't used to emoting so hard."

Kirk just stared into his glass. He couldn't help but feel somewhat at fault for Spock's current state of distress. After all, if he hadn't have taken them off course, they never would have run across those awful characters now stowed safely away in the brig. A hand landed reassuringly on his shoulder, and he looked up.

"It's not your fault, Jim. You were only doing your job. "

"Yes, and I went and made a damn fool of myself, as per the usual. I just wish I hadn't taken my first officer down with me."

McCoy let out a defeated sigh. When Jim got like this, there was never anything to be done. 

"Do you want to go back to the ship?"

Jim offered him a half hearted smile. Leonard always seemed to know what he needed. He supposed that was his job.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

The two men got up and began to make their way out of the bar when McCoy let out a yelp. Jim whirled around to see him looking flabbergasted at another patron with a hand clapped to his hindquarters.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" the Doctor shouted

"Bones? What's going on?" Jim is on the defensive in seconds flat. He's already had one of his *achem* friends been compromised on his watch and he'd be damned if it happened again

"This cretin just grabbed my ass!" McCoy whispered harshly to Jim, hoping they could just leave and forget about it

"I'll talk to him."

"Jim no-"

But it was too late. Jim had already walked back the 2 feet to the table where the perpetrator sat, roaring drunk and being cheered on by his buddies. As McCoy rolled his eyes and raised a hand to cover his face in case of further embarrassment, Jim politely tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, I think you owe my friend an apology." He says in his 'political negotiation' voice 

The man looks at him like he's got two heads, and then sneers.

"You can tell sweetcheeks over there that I ain't apologizing for nothing."

"Ah. That's too bad. I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this" Jim sighed, before punching him clean across the mouth. Jim turned to walk away from the fight, but the man grabbed him by the collar, dragging him backwards into the mud, the blood, and the beer.

\--------------------------------------------

"GODDAMMIT JIM! WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING???" Leonard chastised as he bandaged the foolhardy starship captain. He had won, but just barely. He sported a black eye, a few bruised ribs, a busted lip, and a cut from a beer bottle that would likely scar.

"I was defending your honor. I wasn't about to let those buffoons molest my chief medical officer and get off without so much as a slap on the wrist. " he said, hissing as McCoy cleaned his wounds. 

"I appreciate it, but I'm not some sort of damsel in distress, Jim. I can pick my own battles." He tutted, wrapping a supportive bandage around Jim's ribs. 

"Have you seen yourself in a fight, Leonard? You're not exactly street smart. Ow! That hurts!"

"Good. I know I ain't a fighter, Jim. I just don't need you getting your stubborn ass kicked on my account." McCoy sighed, letting his anger be replaced with a sort of melancholy that few ever got to see. "Last week, I almost lost you. I don't think you know what it's like to have to look at you as a patient and not as the love of my life. You're the only thing I have left, Jim. You and that stick-in-the-mud first officer of yours. Please, _please_ try not to get yourself killed."

"Oh Bones...." Jim sighed, taking the Doctor into his arms, despite his ribs' protestations. "I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." he buried his face in the soft fabric of McCoy's uniform.

Leonard reached down to stroke his hair lovingly. "I know you didn't. Danger is your middle name, James Kirk."

"Well, it's a lot better than 'Tiberius' anyways."

They laughed together, thankful for each other's company.


End file.
